In the past various forms of protective covers for casts and adjacent limb portions have been designed and most of these previously known protective covers have, to at least some extent, offered protection against moisture in the form of rain, shower or bath water and water in a therapeutic bath. However, most previously designed covers of this type have been subject to leakage of one type or another and have not included adequate means for ventillating and/or absorbing body perspiration with the result that near 100% humidity conditions may often exist within a protective cover resulting in slow softening of the cast material as well as discomfort to the wearer of the cover.
Examples of previously patented cast protectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,908,486, 2,244,817, 3,359,658, 3,735,759, 3,741,203, 3,747,125 and 3,845,769.